Fiance?
by Mewithyouforever
Summary: Celion Lenons is a twenty-four old stubborn pain in the ass. What happens when she is forced to uphold a promise made years before? France/OC
1. Prologue

I stood outside a ridiculously large house. Like really, how much square footage did one guy need? With that thought in mind, I rang the doorbell and sighed. It didn't take much longer for a tall man with shoulder length blond hair to open the door.

"Hello?" the blue eyed man asked when he noticed me.

"Are you Francis Bonnofey?" I ask back, flipping my dyed orange hair.

"Oui, I am. You are?" He twitched a little at the mention of his name. I smiled so sacarastically pleasant, dropped my luggage on the steps and said, "Well hey there, Honey, how is my fiancé?"


	2. Chapter 1: What?

(1 month before prologue)

"What?!" I screeched at my father, who was currently hiding himself behind the couch. It was really amusing to watch one of the most powerful shape-shifters cowering.

"Honey, it's just when – you were children – you had promised,"

"I know I promised! Daddy, that was twenty years ago! Do you really think, he would remember something like that?"

Matthew - a polar bear shifter - was quite, shy, and sometimes a pushover, but he was my father. Some would look at him a say, "Really, he is one the most powerful shifters in the world? No way!"

"Look, Celion, I called him up the other day. He said he remembered." Matthew held up his hands in surrender as he stood.

"That doesn't mean he held to it! I certainly haven't." I was exhausted from this whole agrume- ah, conversation. I understood that my father was an older man now, but to push this whole thing was stupid. It was just a little thing that happened when I was like four. When I was younger, I had never known my mother, seeing as she'd died when I was born. My dad went into depression and only came out of it when one of his friends suggested he run a daycare center. He had always wanted more kids.

So, he started the business and was soon watching over tons of kids who's parents where to busy. That was when I meet Francis. Francis was only a couple of years older then I when he was first dropped off at the daycare. We had become instant friends, being as we were both shifters. His form – a blond wolf – was just as powerful as my own form; a polar bear, like my father. Turns out, a couple years later, Francis' family decided to move. His last day at the daycare, he made a promise to me that he would, one day, come back and marry me. Cheesy right? Well I had nodded and agreed anyway. I never saw him again. Apparently though, my dad was going to stick with that stupid promise.

"Celion, I realize that you may not feel the same anymore, but, a promise is a promise. Now I have arranged for you to fly to where he now lives; where you will stay with him. Now whether or not you like the idea doesn't matter, my decision is final." My dad used the tone that said he meant business. There was no arguing, but that didn't really stop me.

"Daddy!" I whined, "I'm twenty-four now, I don't have to listen to you anymore." I crossed my arms at my chest and put on my best pout, though I knew it was useless.

"Twenty-four you may be, but I am still your father. Now you have one month. Say goodbye to your friends or whatever it is you do, but you have French courses starting next week." That was it, the discussion was over; but why French courses?

"What's with the courses?" I unfolded my arms and stared dumbly at my dad.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, He lives in France now, you'll be moving in with him there." Matthew was now casually sitting on the couch, instead of using it as a shield.

"What?!"

Two weeks passed. I was heading home to my apartment from those useless French courses (seriously, who said French was easy?) My best friend Kira called while I was walking.

"Hey Ce-lion, whatcha up too?" her bubbly voice sounded through the phone.

"Not much, just uh, walking?" I still hadn't told anyone about the move, thinking that I somehow could get out of it.

"Uh-huh, totally convincing. Now seriously," Kira said in a deadpan voice, which meant she was not amused. I sighed, guess there was no getting out of this one.

"Alright, fine, tell everyone to hit up my place in a few. Meet you all there." Might as well tell them all at once.

"Alright, whatever; see ya then."

"Bye," I hung up. By now I was at my apartment. Unlocking the door and stepping inside, I looked around at all the packed and stacked boxes in my living room. So not the décor I had intended. After moving the boxes around, I managed to find my loveseat style couch and my recliner. Shortly after, my doorbell started to ring.

"Hey guys."

"Woah, dude, it's like a train wreck in here!" Damien shouted.

"Yeah, what's with all this?" Kyle asked.

"Come on guys, lets at least sit down before we bombard her."

"Thanks Kira," I say, closing the door behind the three.

"Anytime Ce-lion."

"Alrightie then; who wants what?"

"Beer!" was the immediate chorus from Kira and Damien.

"Water," Kyle groaned.

"Since when you off the sauce," I raised an eyebrow.

"Since I woke up with a killer hangover," He rubbed his temples when I giggled.

"Okay then, three beers and on water coming up!"

"YAY!"

"Whatever,"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Time skip: Three hours~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Dude, I can't believe you're moving, to France none the less!"

"Damien, take it easy, Kyle is going to kill you." I say and take a swig of my third beer. Kira and Damien were trashed.

"That is so stupid, you were what? Four?" Kira asked, loudly and right in Kyle's ear.

"That's what she said isn't it?" Kyle gripped; yeah he was mega annoyed.

"How 'bout I get you some aspirin?" With that, I stood and went into my tiny bathroom medicine cabinet. By the time I got back, Kira and Damien were passed out on top of each other on the loveseat. I also noticed – more by smell then anything – that Kyle was smoking a joint. I snuck up behind him.

"Hey!" he shouted when I grabbed the joint and dropped the bottle of aspirin in his lap.

"You know my rules; no smoking in my house." Then I promptly put out the joint and tossed it in the trash before dropping into the recliner. Kyle mumbled something under his breath and tossed back about eight ibuprofen.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Didn't catch it," smirking, I turned an ear to him.

"I said 'whatever' bitch!" I laughed and mussed whatever of his hair I could reach.

After fixing his 'well-kept' hair, he said, "France though, wow. That's a long ways away."

"Yeah, it is. Besides, how do I know if he really remembers me, and not just agreed with whatever my dad told him over the phone? And plus, my dad is just going to ship me out there and wish for the best."

"The best being?"

"I have no clue, probably the guy remembers and we really do get married."

Kyle shifted so he could face me better, "What about Gilbert?"

"Oh, fuck him. It's not like he liked me anyways, and even if he did, he'd get over it soon enough." I said with a little bite in my tone. The obnoxious albino could definitely live without his ex girlfriend.

"Well, I should get these two home." Kyle sighed and stood. After bringing his sister out to his car, he came back for his boyfriend.

"Take care of them, when I leave."

"Of course,"

"Thank you," I sniffled. That night I cried for the first time in a long time.

**So, whatcha think? The main characters name is pronounced like (see-lean) her nickname given by Kira is like sea-lion, but uses the spelling as shown in the story. **

**BTW Kumajiro won't be in this story, as I've made Matthew a polar-bear shape shifter. **

**Kyle and Kira are two of my oc's that are white tiger anthros, so in this story, they will be white tiger shape shifters and brother and sister, though they were created as a couple. Damien is a normal human who is in the know of all the shape shifting which is why he's dating Kyle in this.**

**R&R what you guys think and I promise I will update Unnoticed Together when I get passed some writer's block. **


End file.
